Natashia Constantine
Natashia Constantine is the daughter of two poor commoners from the Ostrogothic farmlands of Anatolia. Natashia would become one of the most important women of the realm after she would become the wife of the current Emperor of Byzantine Tony Constantine IV. Natashia Constantine was born to extremely poor Ostrogoth farmers in the farmlands to the west of Constantinople. In these early days she was greatly effected by her father's hatred for the Turks of eastern Anatolia, and this infected the mind set of Natashia, and her other siblings. Natashia would suffer her next great pain when her mother and brother were killed and while the truth of the matter was that her father had killed them in a fit of blind rage she was convinced by her father that they had been killed by Turks and thus her father would send her away to Constantinople with her elder brother where he told her she would be safe from the violent rapists that he had convinced her were the Turks. Natashia would make her stamp on society when she through her high intelligence, and charisma became known on the streets for her beautiful voice and as her name became spoken in the court she would be taken in by Queen Mella Constantine as a member of her ladies. In this position she was constantly placed in the position of being constantly around Tony Constantine IV who everyone knew was going to be the Emperor of Byzantine when his father died, and it was in Tony she saw a troubled young man who was looking for something to believe in and more then that she saw a man that she could mold into the tool of her vision. In this way she began subtly creating a relationship between the two which became sexual quite quickly, and with this sexual element she began corrupting his belief system in regards to the Turks of whom Antonio had originally had no real dislike of but as she begin to whisper in his ear he was increasingly corrupted to her beliefs. Eventually the two fell in love and became married but in between this she manipulated and corrupted him into his current racist beliefs regarding the Turks of Byzantine and beyond. Natashia Constantine would become the primary reason behind the Turkish Night of Tears as she used her Ostrogothic contacts, and control over Antonio Constantine to push for the massacre and it was her efforts, and manipulation that really pulled everything together. Following the Turkish Night of Tears it would be Natashia Constantine that poisoned and weakened Julian Constantine III. in order to make sure that Antonio Constantine her betrothed at this point continued to rise to become the future Emperor of Byzantine of which she secured when she eventually killed Julian two years later. Natashia Constantine would give rise to her two brothers when she had Antonio name them counts of two turkish held titles in the Aegean Dutchy and in this way Vitiges, and Mitiges rallied a large Visigoth force to their side and invaded the Aegean Islands destroying the two turkish counties and creating their own houses and counties from the ashes. Characteristics Personality Following her coming together with Antonio Constantine her fathers coruption of her mind would lead to her becoming increasingly menipulative and this menipulative personality became her almost overriding personality trait. Natashia Constantine has a gentle personality when at rest from the menipulations and mind games she has become obsessed wtih playing and it is this personality that is most clearly shown around her children, and Antonia but for most this is not a side of her that you would see. History Early History Natashia Constantine was born to extremely poor Ostrogoth farmers in the farmlands to the west of Constantinople. In these early days she was greatly effected by her father's hatred for the Turks of eastern Anatolia, and this infected the mind set of Natashia, and her other siblings. Final Straw Natashia would suffer her next great pain when her mother and brother were killed and while the truth of the matter was that her father had killed them in a fit of blind rage she was convinced by her father that they had been killed by Turks and thus her father would send her away to Constantinople with her elder brother where he told her she would be safe from the violent rapists that he had convinced her were the Turks. Meeting Tony Constantine Natashia would make her stamp on society when she through her high intelligence, and charisma became known on the streets for her beautiful voice and as her name became spoken in the court she would be taken in by Queen Mella Constantine as a member of her ladies. In this position she was constantly placed in the position of being constantly around Tony Constantine IV who everyone knew was going to be the Emperor of Byzantine when his father died, and it was in Tony she saw a troubled young man who was looking for something to believe in and more then that she saw a man that she could mold into the tool of her vision. In this way she began subtly creating a relationship between the two which became sexual quite quickly, and with this sexual element she began corrupting his belief system in regards to the Turks of whom Antonio had originally had no real dislike of but as she begin to whisper in his ear he was increasingly corrupted to her beliefs. Family Members House Dermaric.png|Mitiges Dermaric - Brother|link=Mitiges Dermaric House Ermanaric.png|Vitiges Ermanaric - Brother|link=Vitiges Ermanaric Tony Constantine Cover1.jpg|Antonio Constantine - Husband|link=Antonio Constantine IV. Relationships Tony Constantine Cover1.jpg|'Antonio Constantine' - Lover Natashia Constantine and Tony Constantine first met when Natashia was the handmaiden to his mother the Queen of Byzantine. As at the time Tony was extremely lonely and sad, Natashia was able to menipulate the intelligent Tony into believing in her discust for the Arabs. After starting off as a simple plan to turn the future Emperor into someone who would put her Ostrogoth people into favorable positions she fell in love with him, and they have had a very happy marriage ever since.|link=Antonio Constantine IV. Category:Human Category:People Category:People of Byzantine Category:House Constantine Category:Ostrogoth